How to love a killer
by yukino89
Summary: will people this my first story ever. this were Harry learns what love is, and Edward finds love again. Edward/Harry
1. Chapter 1 running

Ok people this my first yaoi boy/boy story, I hope you like it please R&R, if you have more ideas please let me know.

To all that don't like yaoi, will this is were I tell you to leave and go read some other people good non-yaoi stories. That way you can make them happy by reading there stories and us but not blocking the only thing that makes my day after a long day of work. I may be a big yaoi fan, but I can tell you that there a lot on non-yaoi out there that are really good.

For all you that like yaoi please R&R and give me your ideas that you may have for me I love to hear then or in this case read them.

Ok next thing I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT. I wish *sniff* but that will never happen. So please don't sue me or anything like that i'm poor.

MyLittleDevil- it true she is poor

Yukino89- he right I am, you can stoop laughing at me now.

MyLittleDevil- R&R people and I won't kill you in your sleep.

Yukino89- _ please or he kill me.

MyLittleDevil- wahahahahaha (Evil laugh)

Chapter 1

When I was little people would tell me that someday I'll found someone that well love me and protected me from this big scary world. And I being the kid with big imagination would believe their stories and their lies.

Everyday day I would pray to the moon and wish for that someone to came and take me away far far away from this cruel world. Where I could laugh, sing, dance freely and no one telling to stop. Somewhere were no one will hit me everyday till I spill my own blood. I would wish and wish, but no one came. So everyday I wish less and less until I stop it all at once, and that day I learned that there was no such thing as love. I was 4 when I learn that I will forever live along in this cruel world, and no one will ever love me.

Funny now that I think about it, I'm glad that I stopped believing in love. Because it made me look stupid, even my own uncle and ant would tell me that a freak like me will never be love. Cause a freak will aways be a freak. Then my uncle would hit me till I bleed, I learn not to cry cause crying not going to help.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was 10 when I ran away from home, if you can call it a home. I ran as far as I could, I ran and ran until I could run no more. By then I was picked up by a group of assassin who also didn't have no home. Even thought they didn't have a house to leave in they didn't give up. So I spend my live with them fighting, stilling, and learning how to live in this cruel wold.

At age 16 I was number one assassin in the group, and at age 21 I lost all my emotions and feeling that I ever had. To me killing was like a game of cat and mouse. Killing was my home and live, there was nothing that I could not do.

I though I had everything I ever wanted or needed. But I was wrong, I had nothing, nothing at all. Until I meet him.

Sorry that it really short i'll try harder next time please R&R


	2. chapter 2 High School

MyLittleDevil: yo people it is i the king of all, so bow down to me and kiss my beautiful feet wahahaha.

Yukino89: Yeah like that going to happen.

MyLittleDevil: you never know it could happen, I mean look at you, you are my slave so go do my bedding. I want a cookie.

Yukino89: fine ~walks away to get his cookie~

MyLittleDevil: Make it big really big cookie.

Yukino89: fine.

MyLittleDevil: And you people R&R or there will be pain, for you all that R&R here a cookie. Wahahahaha ~walks away and laughing~

Chapter 2

"A job" I looked at my boss, who was looking down at his paper.

"Yes, a job" He said looking up from stack or papers, I think they were the report from other peoples job, or that what it looked like to me.

"Ok, sir I do it right ofter I'm done with one I'm on" I said

"Oh, about that, I'm giving it to some one else I really need you to this one." He said.

I watch him opening a small draw on the right side of his big desk. Taking out a paper her look at me and said "Here some papers I need you to feel out"

Taking the papers I looked down on them. They were admission forms for a school, then I looked at my boss like he was crazy. I learned long time ago how not to question him, cause you never win with him. But this time I knew that my boss finally lost it.

"School?" I asked looking at him " I mean I would understood if you send me to college, but high school." I looked at the paper, then my boss.

" What? I thought that it would be great experience for you" he said, he was smalling. And when he was smalling that means it something stupid or extremely stupid.

Actually no one knows our boss's really name, so we all just call him boss. Sometimes I called him Jam, cause he love to eat the strawberry jam everyday.

Jam can be nice happy go luck sometimes, but when he is pissed off you need to stay clear of him or it his fist will be the first and the last thing you ever see. It like this, some days you love him, other days you wanna fucking kill him. He is not a bad looker ether, you may call him something like playboy, if he want to sleep with you he led you own until you fall for it. Then when he is done, he drop you like a boom.

The only person he never got was me, and never will. But it no only him it the hole fucking world, will not the wold but close enough. Cause I look like a fucking girl, doesn't give you the right to hit on me, or try to get into my pants.

The first thing I hate about my self is that I'm really short, have a body that make a girl any girl really jealous, but when I tell them I'm a boy they hate me even more. My hair is really long to my wast, green eyes that any one would die for. I think they are from my birth mother, but I won't know cause no one ever told me about my real parents. Excepted for the part that I got from my ant and uncle, my mom was a whore and my dad was a drunk. They both died in a car crush going home, I was in the back seat so that how I got my scar on my forehead.

But that not all I a big secret that even Jam don't know about. A secret that I couldn't tell anyone cause I won't know what will happen if someone would found, I think they will kill me or worse they would do some kind of experiments on me. That the only thing that I'm more afraid of anything in this world.

But now I have a new thing to be afraid of and it call school. I never had friend, girlfriends, or boyfriends. I don't trues no one,not even my own boss, most of the free time that I get I would spend reading and drinking wine. The only people I ever talk to was my boss when he not trying to get me into his bed, and my cook. My cook is an old lady that I meet when I was doing my job in Japan, I was shot if it wasn't for her I would be dead. She save my live, and when I saw that she didn't have a home I asked her if she could cook, she looked at me and said "I'm the best damn thing there is."

And for the first time in my life I laughed so hard, there were tiers in my eyes. So I took her home with me and from the day on she was my cook.

So me going to school is like sending a mantel person to buy a gun. I'm not good with people to me there loud and annoying. So going to school is so not going to make it better, I hope my boss knows what he is doing.

"Don't worry I got everything taking care off, I got you a house and a your bike is going to be ready for you at airport, the cook is already there for you." Jam said and giving me a pen to sing the paper then said "You get our oder when you get there, like I said you be the best for this job, so don't disappointed me, kid" he got you from his char then came to stand right in front of me "I know that you hate it but.." and he kiss me. It was hard and I won't lie it made my legs weak, but I can't tell him that.

When he stopped I said "If you ever do that again I kill you and you know I could do it"

"Hahaha sorry could help my self" he said then went back to his desk and sat down like he was the king.

will here my ch 2 hope it good, but i still help but think that there something that is missing. will please R&R


End file.
